narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rashiko
Rashiko is a mysterious shinobi who has a troubled past, and a strong devotion to a village and leader that he vows to protect. Background Rashiko was born in Iwagakure 33 years after the Fourth Shinobi World War. His mom was related to the previous Kage Mū, which pressured Rashiko to be as great as him. His father was of foriegn linage, and he had preferred to keep them a secret. When Rashiko showed he was able to use Wind and Fire instantly, his mother immeditely began training him to see if he could use Dust Release like the other family members. Luckily, Rashiko was able to use it and even make his own shapes. One day, Rashiko heard his parents talking to officals saying how due to his rapid growth and great promise, they wanted Rashiko to be the next Jinchūriki of the Four Tails. Terrified, Rashiko decided he would try to run away, and chose to go travel through the Land of Fire. Only 12 years old, Rashiko took some scrolls that contained Mū's passed down techniques and even his father's secret ability's techniques. Upon reaching the border,Rashiko was found by Konoha-nin, who were suspicous of the boy's actions. Trying to show the ninja he meant no harm, they were suddenly discovered by Iwa-nin, who demanded the boy be brought back. Panicing, Rashiko released bone projectiles out of his fingers, killing the Iwa-nin. Passing out, the Konoha shinobi brought him to the village, where the Hokage seemed intrested in the unique boy. Regaining his thoughts, Rashiko was at first fearful of the Hokage, who wanted to see what the boy was capable of. After opening up to her, Rashiko demostrated his abilites, which surprised the Leaf leader. Begging her to allow him to stay, the Hokage made Rashiko swear loyalty to village, or he would killed on the spot. Accepting, the Hokage had someone hone his skills, and using the scrolls, he was able to become a full fledged Konoha ninja. The citzens and other ninja didn't care for him at first, with his wierd appearence and strange abilites. After the Hokage helped changed this, the people accepted him more, which gave him more freedom, and he ended up joining the ANBU. When the Hokage is missing, Rashiko feels it is his duty to find the one person who accepted him in the village and gave him his new light. Appearence Rashiko doesn't have any noticable features, only showing off his strong body and his eyes that glow a bright red. Ever since he was a child, Rashiko decided to wear white bandages all over his body, showing his love towards his relative Mū. This hides all of Rashiko's feaures, except at times his black hair may show if he fights at a high level. When he is on a mission, he usually wears a coat and a hat, masking his true nature and alloeing him to search for his target. Personality As a child, Rashiko was shy, and always had fears he wouldn't be good enough to be on par with his family members, including Mū. After his transfer to Konoha and the events leading through his acceptance, Rashiko began opening up, learning and understanding more about the world he lived in. After joining the ANBU, he slowly became a silent shinobi, only speaking when told to and when it came to battle. He has a strong devotion to the Hokage, who he believes he owes his life to. Abilites Nature Transformation Rashiko is able to use the Kekkei Genkai Dust Release, which requires the combination of three chakra natures-Fire Release, Wind Release, Earth Release. His Water Release abilites are strong enough to keep up with a Water Release master, and he has some knowledge in Yin Release. Shikotsumyaku Rashiko gained this ability through the genes of his father, who somehow had the ability in his family linage. The main capabilities of Shikotsumyaku is allowing the user to manipulate the speed of their bones' growth as well as the location of calcium deposits allowing for great versatility. This allows them to create weapons of bones that can either protrude from any part of the body, or pulled out and used like hand held weapons. The user was also able to create armour of dense bone underneath their skin. They can even fire pieces of their bones as long-ranged projectiles which can have either pierce through its targets via drilling or reduce organic lifeforms to ashes the moment it strikes, without any hope of the effect being reversed. Any bone that they remove from the body immediately regenerates, as does the skin that is damaged when the bones are removed. Although it seems it takes a bit longer for the limb to become usable again, unless the user regrows the bones consciously. Users can increase the density of the created bones, making them stronger than steel. This not only makes the created weapons very powerful, but also makes their bodies virtually indestructible; the bones can withstand even a chakra-infused blade, which is usually enough to cut through anything. The bones structure can also be hollowed out completely Kenjutsu Rashiko is able to create a sword out of bones, creating a style he calls Bone Art. His Bone Art includes adding chakra natures to the tip of the bone, creating a fatal slice. Sensor Abilites Rashiko has displayed the ability to sense chakra over a distance of several kilometres, as well as to discern the similarity between of chakra signatures, and distinguish chakra from different populations. Furthermore, when these detection capabilities were employed in conjunction with his quick reflexes, he could avoid techniques that even others can't, even from his blind-side